1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a multipurpose device that can be converted either (a) into a carrier attachable to the back of a user person for load carrying purposes, or (b) into a chair for the user person.
2. Brief description of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,402 granted to W. H. ELSTON on Aug. 30, 1949 proposes a convertible device of this type. More specifically, this patent describes a convertible boat chair and load carrier device.
This prior art device can first be converted into a chair attachable to a tranverse boat seat to allow the user person to sit in the boat both safely and comfortably.
The seat and the back of ELSTON's chair can also be aligned with each other in the same plane to convert it into an outboard motor carrier. A harness is secured to the so obtained carrier to enable the user person to attach it on his back. A motor mounting support is also fixed to the carrier to support the outboard motor while it is transported.
A first drawback of ELSTON's device is its lack of versatility. Indeed, it is designed to carry only an outboard motor.
Another drawback of ELSTON's device complexity, which increases the manufacturing costs. It comprises numerous parts each having a different function. In particular, separate members form the seat of the chair and the outboard motor mounting support.